Soulless Engagement
by EetTheChildren
Summary: Just who was she? That Taisho, Kagome girl? The way she walked, the way she talked- she carried herself with the most pristine elegance. A late transfer to Domino Public School, the rumored and highly sought after daughter of Taisho, Sesshoumaru- Full summary inside. Rating subject to change later on. :: Somewhat angsty later on(much later)::
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO! or IY, and I make no money off of this whatsoever. Please don't sue! c:

_**Full Summary: **_

**Just who was she? That Taisho, Kagome girl? The way she walked, the way she talked- she carried herself with the most pristine elegance. A late transfer to Domino Public School, the rumored and highly sought after daughter of Taisho, Sesshoumaru, and a bit quick to befriend Yugi and co. She was intelligent, and it seemed obvious that she needed not even attend school.**  
**None of this is good enough for the Spirit of the Sennen Puzzle... no, curiosity budding to a new level, he feels somewhat compelled to ask once more,**_ "Who are you?"_

**A lost face, the only memory of the past, of his past, surfacing through to the top. Once more, confusion taking reign and rearing it's unquenchable head, he asks;**

_"Just who are you, to me, Kagome?"_

**Radiant cerulean eyes blink in curiosity, flashing to a deeper sapphire.**

_"Come now, King of Games."_ **She smirked,** _"Don't expect me to reveal the answer so easily..."_

* * *

Prelude

* * *

"Ohayo, Yugi-kun, Anzu-chan!" Kagome called out, hurriedly rushing up towards the two just about to enter the classroom. They stopped and waited as she caught up, kneeling forward to catch her breath. Even though she had just sprinted towards them, her elegant, dainty steps never faltered. "Did you ever get the math finished?"

They both nodded and Yugi happily greeted her in return. "Ohayo, Kagome-chan."

A few seconds passed after he said that, the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle made his appearance.

When he had first met Kagome, the very first day she had transferred to the school into their class, Yugi noticed that the spirit was extremely cautious, and somewhat wary and hesitant of her. However, not even two days after that, his obvious wariness had seemed to vanish, being replaced with alert curiosity.

Yugi zoned back in, spotting Anzu handing Kagome her finished math work.

"Thanks so much, Anzu-chan." Kagome smiled brightly, "I never got to finish the last to problems."

Yugi frowned. "Why?"

"My father kept me a bit busy with my financial studies and business management." Kagome replied nonchalantly as she bent forward over a desk beside her, "He does it often enough, when he feels I don't pay attention."

As he watched Anzu walk Kagome through what to do on the final word problem, showing her how the answer was twenty-seven, Yugi glanced back at the spirit, faltering slightly when he saw how close he had gotten. His eyes widened when he saw Kagome glance up, in the opposite direction, to where the spirit was. But, it seemed either he didn't take notice, or he just didn't falter in his analyzing of her.

Was it possible that she could see him, or was she simply checking the time on the wall clock?

She stood back up, her back somewhat stiff, as she handed the paper back to Anzu.

"Thanks again!" Kagome smiled gratefully, reaching down to smooth out her dark blue stockings. "I owe you one."

"It's fine..." Anzu trailed off, tapping her chin as she thought it over. "You know what? On second thought, I'm going to take you up on that offer."

Kagome blinked in confusion. "What do you need?"

"Could you cover my shift tonight?" Anzu spoke, her tone hushed. "I still haven't finished that essay for history that's due tomorrow."

"Sure!" Kagome smiled brightly, heading towards her seat. "I'm free tonight, anyway."

"Great!"

.

.

.

Class started a few minutes later, Jonouchi and Honda racing in at the last moment.

* * *

The school day drug on, boring many in to dull sleep as it did.

Yugi yawned and flicked his eyes to the side, gasping slightly at seeing the spirit still towering over her as she took her notes.

By the end of the day, the spirit had moved to multiple places, each on in an attempt to get a better angle to eye Kagome. If she could see him, Yugi was impressed.

She sure did do a good job at keeping her irritation hidden. A really well job.

.

.

.

When the final bell rang, Kagome stood and stretched high.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, then." She bid them a farewell after Anzu had handed her her uniform. "Ja!"

"Ja!"

* * *

As she made her way down the street, carefully weaving through the throngs of people before settling on a semi-vacant street. As soon as she did that, a bright glow blossomed alive from below the dark blue stockings she wore

Kagome gave a small sigh as the transparent female appeared next to her.

"He's getting rather curious."

"I know, Kagome-sama." The cerulean eyed girl glanced to her side, her eyes meeting a radiant sapphire. "What should we do?"

"Nothing, for now, Kagome-chan." The transparent form smiled daintily back. "Let it bother him for now. Make him ask you about it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sheesh you are so childish sometimes." Her eyes snapped up at the sigh in the restaurant building before huffing. Out of all places to work, Anzu chose Burger World.

She walked into the building, allowing the manager to know she would be covering Anzu's shift before going into the restroom to change.

"I'll see you when I'm done, all right?" Kagome looked at the sapphire eyed girl, "I can't wear this- it's against the uniform code."

The transparent one sighed. "Fine. Just don't be too long."

Kagome rolled her eyes before her hands went to her right thigh, her fingers nimbly fiddling with the golden, thick band around it.

It was just solid gold, with an eye decor on the very front. It was two inches wide, and half and inch thick.

When she finally managed to remove it, Kagome cringed slightly when the spikes, previously digging into her skin, was removed and a small trail of blood ran down her leg.

Four spikes were along the inside of the band, and once you clipped the two ends together, the spikes would be embedded into the flesh of your thigh.

She hissed slightly and snapped the circlet together and tossed it into her bag for safe keeping. With a limp in her step, she went to work, handling the promise she made to Anzu.

* * *

There; done. How was it? I understand if it was a bit confusing. c:

Pairing is a secret, and it won't be until a long time- on another note.

Does Kagome have a Sennen Item? Any guesses on what it's called?

I hope you enjoyed~~

Review&Favorite&Follow, please! Thanks! c:


	2. Chapter 2

The first official chapter is finally here. Enjoy~

_Disclaimer: I do not own YGO! or IY. _

* * *

Chapter One.

* * *

When Yugi finally made it back to the game shop, bidding Anzu and the others a farewell as they went on their own way, he headed up to his room. As he closed the door, and the spirit appeared once more, he sent the troubled, transparent figure a curious look.

"What's wrong?"

"I do not understand." Yami began softly, furrowing his brows in hard irritation.

"Understand what?" Yugi pried with confused eyes. "Kagome-chan?"

"... Yes." He frowned and looked up at the sky light. "There is something off about her. At first, I simply assumed it was her regal aura which commanded those around her."

Yugi nodded in slight understanding. Kagome did, indeed, have a powerful and regal appearance about her. Whatever you lead it up to be, it was true. However, that might have been simply because of who her father was and how he raised her. She somewhat reminded him of Seto Kaiba, but she wasn't as cold.

"With that in mind," Yami continued, "I passed it off as that, but now... Now I am sure that there is something different about her."

He didn't understand; why did he feel such a strong connection to the seemingly light-hearted girl? A deep setting pain settled in his chest as the thought continued to mull over in his head, Yugi eyeing him in worry.

A few minutes passed and Yugi sighed softly. No matter how it could be said, the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle was stubborn; and overly so. If he knew anything about him, his darker companion would not give up on trying to figure Kagome out.

"I believe..." Yugi began, jumping to sit in his bed, with a bright smile, "I believe that Kagome-chan is a good person. No matter how different she may be, she is our friend and we can trust her. I mean, it's not like our group of friends were normal to start. It helps that everyone is an originality."

The spirit didn't say anything, but he merely sent his smaller companion a unsure glance. It wasn't that he didn't trust the girl herself, but there were times when she seemed too different.

But...

But when she was that different side, it was like an odd sense of déjà vu for him. He wanted to know why- he needed to know why her eyes simply caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Yugi..." The spirit began after a few moments, spotting the small boy taking out his school books to finish his school work.

"Yeah?"

"Could you provide me the assistance that I need to gain my memories back?"

The spirit's somewhat hesitant question caused Yugi to quickly turn around to face him. It did him no good, seeing as though the spirit's eyes were glued to the skylight of his room. Yugi gave a small smile, even though Yami's attention was elsewhere before nodding.

"Of course!"

The upbeat tone in Yugi's voice seemed to shock the spirit. He turned to look back at the boy on the bed with a small smile.

"Thank you, Yugi."

But that left one thing unsettled on that issue.

Where would they start? He didn't even know his own name.

Yugi sighed and tapped his chin. There had to be a lead out there; somewhere, anywhere.

The only problem was finding it.

* * *

It was short, yeah.

No Kagome or anyone else in this chapter. :P Just Yugi and the Pharaoh. c:

And yes, this is starting right before the Battle City- that should be introduced in the next few chapters.


End file.
